Punto y aparte
by Harry Hale
Summary: De cierta manera, habían cumplido con su promesa. Continuación de Armaduras y Dragones.


**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOLER: SI AÚN NO VISTE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 3, NO LEAS, Y SI LO HACES, ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD. LIGEROS SPOILERS.**

.

.

.

El corazón le golpeaba el pecho de tal manera que pensó que, de un momento a otro, se le terminaría saliendo.

Quince años habían pasado desde la última vez que el rey de aquellas tierras se había atrevido a posar su presencia ahí, entendía sin embargo que él debía estar ocupado y, para ser sincero, si su madre no le hubiera dicho los números exactos, él no lo hubiera creído. Quince años.

Quince largos e increíbles años.

Sus ojos verdes no pudieron contenerse, poco les importó parecer descortés al desviar la mirada de su majestad, poco les importó la etiqueta o el hecho de que su mujer estuviera parada a su lado, tenían que _verla_.

Pero se decepcionó al no encontrarla en una montura a la par de sus hermanos, ya crecidos y bien parecidos, y de su señor padre.

Su esposa le pisó el pie bueno.

Lo había olvidado.

La maldita reverencia.

Hincó la rodilla y se puso de pie cuando el imponente rey se lo pidió.

─ ¡Chico! Mírate nada más.

─ Me parece, mi cielo, que ya es un hombre─ Hiccupp hizo una rápida reverencia a la reina y le besó con delicadeza los nudillos─. Un hombre muy apuesto.

─ Me halaga, mi señora─ los reyes saludaron al resto de su familia.

─ Debo decirlo, me encanta la forma en la que llevas Berk, tu señor padre estaría muy orgulloso─ su tono alegre mutó a uno serio y solemne─. Me hubiese gustado venir a despedir personalmente a tu padre, pero todo fue tan rápido que simplemente la oportunidad no se dio.

Recordó el funeral de su padre, tan rápido y pasajero, había enviado un mensaje al rey, días después de que todo el desastre hubiese pasado, este había contestado con otro dándole las apropiadas condolencias de parte de toda la familia real.

─ Mi hija quería venir acompañada de sus hermanos para presentar nuestros respetos, pero al final decidí que no sería correcto. Ustedes estaban teniendo demasiado.

"_Lo era"_, pensó con amargura, _"La necesitaba a mi lado y usted lo impidió"_ una rabia desconocida empezaba a nacer dentro de él, quince años y apenas se atrevía a aparecer. Su esposa, de quien se había olvidado, le tomó la mano y ese sentimiento se esfumó. _"Quizá fue lo mejor"_.

Su madre y él sonrieron con amabilidad.

─ Mi señora madre y yo nos sentimos honrados con sus palabras, su majestad.

─Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no veo a la princesa Merida─ Hiccupp quiso abrazar a su madre allí mismo, por preguntar lo que él más deseaba escuchar.

Entonces una figura hizo acto de presencia, los bellos se le erizaron bajo sus ropajes. Era ella.

Después de tantos años allí estaba otra vez, delante de él.

Claro que no esperaba, si es que algún día- de lo cual no se atrevía a albergar esperanza alguna- la volvía a ver, que fuese la misma.

Pero lo era, bueno, casi.

El indomable y rizado cabello pelirrojo había sido recogido en una _trenza*_ que solo había visto en las mujeres de las _Ciudades Libres*_, su rostro dejaba ver que era una mujer ahora, pero sin perder toda su frescura. Y se vestía como la reina, con vestidos caros y elegantes.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que no quería verla, que no la quería cerca.

Se hincó y besó sus nudillos con una rapidez apremiante, entonces recordó que tenía que presentar a su esposa otra vez, puesto que la _princesita_ no se había dignado a bajar de la casa rodante donde sorprendente había viajado- y no a caballo-, suspiró mentalmente.

─ Mi señora─ dijo con educación─. Permítame que le presente a la jefa del Clan de Berk, mi esposa.

Merida lo miró sin expresión y después sonrió con una dulzura increíble a su esposa, Astrid.

Astrid hizo una ligera reverencia, Merida la correspondió.

─ Que gran placer.

Después de eso, no dijo nada más, su madre los invitó a pasar para el banquete- que logró que prepararan con una rapidez increíble- y todos se dirigieron a su casa.

A Hiccupp no se le pasó por alto la mirada curiosa que la princesa le había dirigido a sus dos hijos.

* * *

Si su corazón seguía palpitándole de esa manera, estaba más que seguro que se iba a morir de un infarto.

Pero no podía ser para menos. Ella estaba parada a su lado.

Después del banquete, después de la celebración y después de que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones, él le había dicho a Astrid que necesitaba un poco de aire, que eso de hacer de anfitrión no era lo suyo.

─ ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

─ Tú sabes cómo.

Claro que sabía, nadie conocía ese lugar, ella tenía que haberlo seguido.

─ Por favor, no hagas ningún comentario sobre cómo es que ha pasado el tiempo, me eh hartado de escuchar a todos decírmelo cuando se me acercan, sin ofender.

Hiccupp sonrió.

─ Pero sabes que es cierto.

Merida lo miró y él le sostuvo la mirada. Quince largos y apremiantes años de los cuales solo había obtenido noticias vagas de él.

─ Dijiste y a la vez no que volverías.

─ Y lo hice─ su mirada se tornó triste─. Solo que me tardé un poco.

Hiccupp hizo una mueca sarcástica que quería decir: _no, como crees_.

─ Solo fueron quince años, si lo piensas con detenimiento, te darás cuenta que no es mucho.

Merida rió un poco.

─ Te juro por los dioses que traté de venir en muchas ocasiones, pero simplemente nunca pude llegar.

"_No pude porque ¿qué casó tenía?, ya te habías casado"_, ella nunca se mordía la lengua, pero esta vez lo hizo, no quería que él se diera cuenta el daño que le había hecho la noticia.

─ No pude venir a tu boda, pero te envié algo.

Hiccupp recordaba el horrendo jarrón.

─ Si, muy lindo detalle, a Astrid le encantó─ omitió la parte donde su hija pequeña lo había roto─. Apuesto que te costó un ojo de la cara.

─ Que va, solo medio venado de plata en una de las Ciudades Libres.

Hiccupp se rió fuerte, sabía que el regalo solo había sido por educación.

Merida lo miró con detenimiento, deleitándose sin querer, había cambiado claro estaba, llevaba una barba castaña, abundante e indescriptiblemente varonil que la dejó sin aliento, además de que podía ver los músculos marcándose bajo sus ropajes. Dioses.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella habló.

─ Tus hijos, son preciosos, de verdad te lo digo.

─ Gracias, pudieron ser tus hijos.

Lo había dicho sin querer, ella le sonrió con una extraña mezcla de cariño y tristeza.

─ Pudieron─ se tocó la barriga ligeramente─. También pudiste ser el padre de este niño.

Hiccupp miró con asombro la muy pero que muy ligeramente abultada barriga.

─ Sabes que me casé, y hasta ahora voy a ser madre.

Lo sabía, el mensaje había llegado, invitándolo a él y a su familia a la boda, le había dicho a su madre que se excusara, después de eso se había largado al bosque y no había vuelto hasta la mañana siguiente.

─ Entre los guardias de mi padre escuché que no te querías casar, pero entonces llegó esa carta diciendo que siempre sí y yo solo pensé: al menos dejó que pasaran cinco años desde que nos vimos…

─ No sé qué decirte.

─… y tiempo después llegó otra carta anunciando que te habías convertido en padre y yo solo dije: Tienes que avanzar Merida, él lo hizo, puedes hacerlo.

─ De verdad que no sé qué…

─ No tienes que decir absolutamente nada, te lo estoy diciendo porque necesito hacerlo, te lo digo porque tengo y debo dejarte ir.

─ ¿Y si yo no quiero lo mismo?

Merida se rió con amargura.

─ Sería absurdo, amas a tu esposa, te eh visto mirarla.

─ Y según tú, ¿Cómo es que la miro?

─ De la misma manera en la que alguna vez me miraste a mí.

Hiccupp tragó duro, era cierto.

─ Espero que sepas que una parte de mí siempre va a amarte, una parte de mí va a seguir adorándote como el primer día.

Los ojos de la princesa se inundaron y los de él también.

─ Amo a mi esposo como no tienes una idea, como ni siquiera yo tuve una idea de que podría hacerlo, pero tienes razón, una parte siempre va a ser tuya y eso jamás va a cambiar, ni por nada ni por nadie.

Y entonces lo abrazó.

Hiccupp aprovechó para oler por última vez su cabello, seguía oliendo a campo y flores, desató la trenza y su melena emergió, quiso separarse para verla mejor, pero ella se lo impidió, quería oler el sudor y el cuero en él un poco más, solo un poco más.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, su corazón se estrujó al verla, por un segundo era la misma muchacha de la que se había enamorado.

─ Salúdame a _Angus_.

─ Y tu dale un beso a _Chimuelo_ de mi parte.

* * *

─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Si, ¿por qué preguntas? ─le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

─ No sé, te noto un tanto… diferente.

─ ¿Diferente? ¿En qué forma?

─ Cómo si te hubieras quitado una carga enorme de encima.

Hiccupp le sonrió y le besó la mejilla. Como amaba a su mujer.

─ Ella fue la razón por la que no querías casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

El jefe del clan se puso rígido, no quería mentirle.

─ Sí, ella fue la única razón que alguna vez tuve.

─ ¿Y ahora?

─ ¿Ahora qué?

─ Ahora que la viste, ¿algo cambió o…?

─ Lo único que cambió es que su fantasma ya no va a perseguirme más.

Astrid sonrió y después agitó su mano en señal de despedida hacia la casa rodante donde se transportaban la reina y la princesa.

Hiccupp sonrió y agitó su mano también. Merida le sonrió y su corazón latió de felicidad.

Después de tantos años, finalmente lo estaba logrando, finalmente estaba siendo completa y absolutamente feliz, no era tonto, claro, esa parte de sí mismo seguiría siendo de ella, esa parte siempre lo sería, esa parte pensaría en ella cuando les enseñara a sus hijos a usar el arco, esa parte no podría dejar de emocionarse cuando, entre los árboles al cabalgar por el bosque, deslumbrara una melena de la forma y del color del fuego, esa parte no dejaría de regocijarse jamás al escuchar sus risas mezcladas con el ruido de las cascadas.

Y ella, ella también lo sabía y lo aceptaba sin queja alguna, en un futuro, una pequeña parte de su corazón latiría sin cesar mientras le contara a su hijo historias sobre dragones, una parte de su corazón brincaría cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a los cálculos o cuando mirase a alguien fabricar algo, sabía perfectamente que su corazón se detendría cada que se topara con algún muchacho de barba y cabellera castañas porque le recordarían a _él_.

Sus sonrisas se ensancharon, los fantasmas de cada uno estaban desvaneciéndose. Lo único que Merida lamentaba era que no pudo decirle que _Angus_ había muerto hacía tiempo, Hiccupp por otra parte sentía que había fallado en no confesarle que había dejado ir a _Chimuelo_ hacía muchos, pero muchos años.

Estaba escrito, él había dejado ir a la indomable chica de las flechas con cabello rebelde y ella soltó al chico que tuvo los tamaños necesarios para montar un dragón, había soltado al amo, domador y señor de los dragones.

Ah, lo que era la vida.

* * *

Trenza: Es una trenza francesa, me imaginé a Merida así y la verdad me gustó mucho.

Ciudades Libres: Igual que en el primer fic, usé ligeras referencias a GOT.

* * *

**Mi gente bonitaaaa! aquí Harry Hale reportándose con esta nueva obra de arte (estoy enamorada de este fic) me habían pedido que continuara con Armaduras y Dragones y aquí está la segunda y última (a lo mejor no) parte. Disfrútenla y comenten, amo leerlos. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
